Unexpected
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Campeonato. Torneo. Hogwarts. Viktor Krum esta listo para lo que quieras enfrentarle... ¿Lo estará para el amor? VikMione
1. Bulgaria

_Para Verónica, mi perfecta Hermione._

** Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter I** **- Bulgaria**

Que mal año en la Europa oriental. Inviernos eternos que cubrían de escarcha los corazones de sus habitantes; lluvias torrenciales, casi ciclónicas, que inundaban todos los sueños y esperanzas para días mejores. Truenos, relámpagos... tormentas eléctricas que asustaban a los pequeños, y tambien a los grandes. Malos tiempos, malos tiempos en todos lados.

Un mal presentimiento recorría las mentes de los más viejos, de los sabios, mientras que para los jóvenes sólo habían rumores y leyendas. Ya nadie creía en las antiguas costumbres, nadie seguía tradiciones. El mundo se abría de brazos para recibir paternal los sueños de los ilusos. Ya no había canciones de amor, ni cuentos para los niños al dormir. Todo se estaba volviendo tan gris, justo como esas nubes borrascosas que no se apartaban del cielo.

Pero tranquilo, siempre hay oportunidad para escapar de tu mundo, de tu realidad. Mira a ese niño de ahí, lanzando babosas contra la ventana de su vecina... una vieja arpía bruja con 27 gatos. O que tal esa señora, sentada tomando el té con su grupito de la tarde... ¿puedes escuchar el chisme de hoy? Algo sobre moda, dinero y algún escándalo de sociedad. Anda... ahí va Jimmy, el mestizo de la cuadra. Síguelo de cerca y a un par de calles le verás tirado en el suelo retorciéndose, como todos los días la pandilla del vecindario le ha dado la golpiza de su vida. La intolerancia hacia la sangre muggle es el pan de cada día, imagínate si hubiera un sangresucia por estos rumbos... _No viviría para contarlo._

¿Que qué hago yo? Bueno, no necesitan quebrarse mucho la cabeza: _Quidditch_.

Casi podría jurarles que nací con la escoba en una mano y una snitch en la otra. Ha sido mi pasión desde que tengo memoria, _mi forma de escapar de la realidad_... Montado en mi escoba, surcando los cielos a toda velocidad, sintiendo las fuertes ráfagas de viento tratar de tirarme, y siguiendo de forma casi imposible una pequeña luz dorada, era como podía soportar el día a día. Levantar los pies del suelo y echarme a volar era la única forma de sentirme vivo...

Fue por ese deseo indomable que me convertí en el mejor buscador del mundo mágico, y tambien el más joven. Aún seguía estudiando en el Instituto Durmstrang, me faltaba escaso año para graduarme, y estaba en el equipo búlgaro de Quidditch.

Mi carácter reacio, o mi conocida reputación de impaciente, gruñón y huraño, me tacharon como un ser insensible. Y yo apoyaba tales señas. Prefería mil veces estar solo, no tenía amigos. Apenas si compartía escasas palabras con mis compañeros del equipo de Quidditch, o con mi familia. Mi madre era una mujer respetable, seria, recatada, de pocas palabras y pensamientos claros. Mi padre había sido del mismo carácter que yo, de ceño fruncido y apariencia temible. Después de su reciente muerte, hacía unos tres años, el peso del apellido Krum y el cuidado de la familia cayó sobre mis hombros. Además tenía un par de bichitos hiperactivos que cuidar... me refiero a los gemelos, Vladimir y Miroslav.

Ser el hermano mayor por diez años era un trabajo duro. Había que poner el mejor de los ejemplos, y cuidarles de manera especial, ese par de diablillos tendían a meterse en muchos problemas. Dolores de cabeza interminables para mi madre, quien no encontraba la razón para que, viniendo de una familia de modales inquebrantables, ambos pequeños fueran así.

- ¿Nos llevarás a Inglaterra, hermano? -

Empezaban a preguntar cada uno colgado de un brazo, mientras yo trataba de quitármelos de encima para practicar en la escoba.

- Anda, Viktor... Por favooor, Viktor, ¡Por favor! -

- Es un viaje por trabajo, no de diversión -

- Pero sabes que a Lavvy y a mí nos encanta ir a animarte a los partidos -

Levanté los brazos lo más alto que pude, y estos sin poder sostenerse más, cayeron al suelo de un sentón. Sonreí, si a esa cosa que se formaba en mi boca podría llamársele sonrisa. Ese par de enanos eran lo que me hacía seguir adelante, ellos y el Quidditch desde luego. Les di un par de _quaffles_ para que jugaran mientras yo me montaba en la escoba y me elevaba al cielo. A los gemelos les entusiasmaba verme hacer osadas maniobras en el aire, por lo que siempre eran mis fieles acompañantes a los entrenamientos.

- Deberías dejar de llevarles contigo. Debes enfocarte en el juego, no de niñera a cuidarles... -

Solía regañarme mi madre cada que regresábamos todos llenos de barro de pies a cabeza. Pero yo no me cansaba de robarme a esos dos un par de horas y llevármelos al campo un rato. Aunque, aquella tarde al volver, no nos esperaba la cara fruncida de mi madre como siempre... había alguien con ella.

Igor Karkaroff.

Conocía bien esa cara larga y barbuda de su director, ya que la veía por lo menos un par de veces a la semana en el colegio. Desde que empecé a adquirir _fama_ en el mundo gracias al Quidditch Karkaroff no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Esto me incomodaba, pero debía soportarlo. Después de todo era el director de Durmstrang y tenía que respetarle. Esa tarde me cayó de raro que estuviera en nuestra casa, sentado cómodamente al lado de mi madre bebiendo té. Supe de sus intenciones hasta que bajé bien aseado y cambiado. Quería reclutarme como su estudiante estrella para participar en el nombrado Torneo de los Tres Magos que se llevaría a cabo ese año...

Fruncí el ceño, y miré a mi madre. No tenía ningún deseo por participar, el Quidditch lo era todo para mí. No necesitaba hacer alarde de mis habilidades mágicas, además, bien corría el rumor de que en esos torneos podría uno salir herido e incluso perder la vida. Lancé una mirada rápida a mis hermanos escuchando todo desde el escondite hueco tras el cuadro de un antepasado. Menos deseaba participar si tendría que jugarme la vida, ese par aun me necesitaba...

- Será un honor para nuestra familia, director Karkaroff -

Respondió mi madre, por lo que volví a mirarla extrañado. ¿Cómo es que había tomado una decisión tan importante sin consultármelo? El viejo director sonrió, agradeció a mi madre y a mí, y se marchó minutos después. Apreté los dientes con coraje... ese desgraciado se había salido con la suya.

- ¿Por que? -

- El premio es de mil galeones, y necesitamos ese dinero. La fortuna de tu padre no nos durará para siempre -

- Si ganamos en la final del campeonato... -

- El Quidditch no es un trabajo seguro, Viktor, entiende que es sólo un pasatiempo. Cualquier día que te pase algo y quedes paralítico de una caída, ahí se acabó todo -

- No me pasará nada -

- Eso crees tú, pero piensa en tus hermanos... Aún les falta edad para entrar al colegio, y tú saldrás dentro de poco. Viene siendo tiempo que busques un trabajo de verdad -

Un incómodo silencio entre miradas frías. Me imaginé lo que venía, pero esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no lo dijera...

- No estoy en contra de tu pasión, pero los dos sabemos que el Quidditch siempre ha sido, y será, sólo un juego -

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Que amargas me supieron tales palabras. _Sólo un juego... _No, ella no sabía nada. No podría jamás entender las cosas como yo. Nunca vería el mundo através de mis ojos. Aquello no era sólo un juego, era mi vida entera. Me puse de pie sin decir una palabra, y asentí. Sí eso era lo que ella deseaba lo haría. Estaba seguro que, así como yo, ella tambien conocía las consecuencias que habría si cometía algún error.

Aborrecía dejar mi hogar, especialmente a mis hermanos por tanto tiempo. Odiaba ya incluso ese instituto cede del Torneo, Hogwarts, y a todos sus estudiantes. Odiaba a mis rivales, odiaba a mis compañeros, odiaba a Karkaroff... pero muy a mi pesar no podía odiar a mi madre. Tal vez, si veía el lado bueno, aquel viaje me serviría de algo... para madurar, para mejorar mis habilidades mágicas, o que se yo.

Campeonato. Torneo. Hogwarts. Viktor Krum esta listo para lo que quieras enfrentarle.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**:  
_Saludos cariñosos a todos mis amigos y lectores. Gracias de antemano por acompañarme en esta nueva historia que he empezado.  
Como vieron, ahora me ha dado por escribir un poco de VikMione, que sin duda es una de mis parejas favoritas en HP.  
Esta vez quiero dar un enfoque netamente desde el punto de Krum, aunque conociendome tal vez termine haciendo otras cosas._

_Les mando un beso enorme, y les agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios.  
Con amor, **Roshio**_


	2. Copa Mundial de Quidditch

_Para mis lectoras: Roguelion, Alastor82, Lovestan, Bizcochia, maryblak,_  
_Aza, 11, loren 95 y Paosan. Gracias por la espera 3_

* * *

·

**C****hapter II – Copa Mundial de Quidditch**

·

·

La Copa Mundial de Quidditch No. 422 se llevaría acabo en un páramo desierto y olvidado del mundo. Era la final, y nos enfrentaríamos contra los _Kestreles_ de Irlanda. Stovich, nuestro entrenador, estaba eufórico. "_No hay cabida para la derrota_", solía decir antes de cada partido. Y este prometía ser el _juego_ _de_ _juegos_.

Estar ahí, en ese enorme estadio de paredes de oro y del tamaño de diez catedrales, me hacía sentir el hombre más pequeño del mundo. El día que tanto esperaba al fin había llegado. Respiré profundo y apreté mi escoba con mi puño hasta sentirlo arder. Sobre nosotros estaba la tribuna principal, con una veintena de los hombres más importantes del mundo mágico. Pero no me importaba quien estuvieran ahí, yo sólo podía concentrarme en una cosa: _volar_.

Montados en nuestras escobas salimos, al escuchar como el narrador deportivo de esa noche nos llamaba. "_Vratsa Vultures_", y la gente en las gradas se deshacía en gritos. Miré un tanto aturdido alrededor. Había más de 10.000 personas ahí, aclamándonos. Y a la voz de _"¡Krum! ¡Krum! ¡Krum!"_ no pude sentirme más orgulloso de quien era.

Fue un juego duro, pero sobre todo el más excitante hasta ahora. Los irlandeses eran escurridizos y ágiles. El pobre Zograf, nuestro guardián, se las estaba viendo difíciles. Mientras que Dimitrov -_cazador_- y Volkov –_golpeadorr_- causaban revuelta. Esos dos eran de sangre pesada, y habían logrado ganarse un par de faltas. Pero lejos de lo que pasaba en el campo, mi pelea estaba en aires más rápidos. Aidan Lynch, el buscador irlandés, era mejor de lo que pensaba. En varias ocasiones, utilice el famoso amago de _Wronski_, y aún así no lograba quitarmelo de encima.

La gente se volvía loca hacia los últimos minutos del partido. Finalmente logré atrapar la snitch mucho antes que Lynch, pero eso no nos había asegurado la victoria. Los irlandeses iban por delante con varios puntos. Y ni siquiera con nuestras usuales tácticas, de lanzar asombrosos tiros fuera del área de anotación, ni así logramos vencerles.

El partido terminó con un resultado insatisfactorio, no sólo para mí, sino para mi equipo, y por no mencionar también para nuestros seguidores. Los _Kestreles de Kenmare_, o mejor dicho, el equipo Irlandés, era el nuevo campeón de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

·

---

·

Más tarde en los vestidores, nuestro ánimo estaba agotado. Stovich, tan confiado antes, ahora se sentía tan abatido como si él también hubiera jugado en el campo con nosotros. Desató su impotencia con Dimitrov y Volkov, reprendiéndoles por las faltas tan ridículas que habían cometido.

- Es increíble que sigan actuando como novatos. ¡A estas alturas! No se trataba de un simple juego de entrenamiento, por Merlín. – Todos permanecimos en silencio. Volkov escupió al suelo, pero fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

Dimitrov era diferente, él si desafiaba a Stovich con soberbia. – Díselo a esos irlandeses hijos de… -

- Claro, culpa a los demás de tus fracasos. Muy maduro. – No pude resistirme, las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas. Todos me miraron. La tensión en sus rostros. Los ojos de Dimitrov centellaron con rencor. Él y yo siempre habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias, ni siquiera nos soportábamos.

- No quieres tomar esa ráfaga, Krum. – Achicó los ojos.

- Compláceme. – Respondí desentendido. Era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. No iba a dejar que un bravucón como él acabara aún más con los ánimos destrozados del equipo. La derrota contra los irlandeses había sido suficiente.

Dimitrov no tardó nada en acercarse a su casillero y sacar su varita, para señalarme mientras se acercaba hacia mí. Hice lo mismo, apuntándole a la cabeza. – ¿De verdad te crees muy bueno, eh Krum? Pensando que ser buscador es lo mejor del equipo. Pero el verdadero juego esta abajo, no donde tú persigues hadas entre nubecitas rosas. –

Me reí. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquella idiotez. – Brillante. No me sorprende que no puedas hacer nada bien en el estadio. Semejantes comentarios deben llenarte la cabeza todo el tiempo. –

Él apretó su varita, sus labios formando una delgada línea. - ¡Confrigo! –

La explosión que salio de su varita iba a alcanzarme. - ¡Protego! - Salté hacia un lado. - ¡Lacarnum Inflamarae! – Dos bolas de fuego se dirigieron directo hacia las piernas de Dimitrov, una de ellas alcanzándole.

- ¡Aguamenti! – Gritó Stovich, y un chorro de agua apagó los pantalones de Dimitrov, que había caído al suelo. El viejo nos miró a ambos con el gesto demasiado fruncido. - ¡Déjense de estupideces! Hubieran demostrado el mismo afán de luchar en el juego, y quizás con tanto arrebato habríamos ganado. -

Ivanova y Zograf, levantaron a Dimitrov, quien los empujó con brusquedad y se largó con el pantalón chamuscado hasta las duchas. Stovich sólo gruñó y salió de los vestidores. Tenía cara de que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier instante. – Será buen perseguidor, pero Dimitrov es un idiota para la magia. – Dijo Levski, sonriendo. Todo aquel alboroto le había hecho tanta gracia que por un rato se le había olvidado nuestra derrota. – Por eso no debería sorprendernos que hayas sido elegido como campeón de Durmstrang para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. -

Me encogí de hombros tratando de mostrarme desinteresado. Aunque el hecho de que me recordará eso me hizo sentir más abatido que haber perdido la Copa del Mundo. Tomé mi mochila y me despedí con un gesto de la mano. De repente todo mi cuerpo me pesaba demasiado, y sentía como pasaba saliva ácida por mi garganta para derretir mi estómago. Me acerqué a Stovich y le pedí permiso para irme. No tenía nada más por lo que seguir en el estadio.

– Suerte, Viktor Krum, una tonta Copa de Quidditch no es nada, comparado con lo que vas a enfrentarte. – El entrenador me miró con los ojos ojerosos y terminó por señalarme el translador con el que volví a casa.

·

* * *

·

_Una gran disculpa por la tardanza. Ando metida hasta el cuello en cosas de la Universidad._  
_Pero lo prometido es deuda, y aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo. Después de esto iremos  
directo hasta Hogwarts & dejaremos que la magia del amorrr~ comienzeee! *cursi*_

**_with love, R O S H I O._**

·


End file.
